


The Next Day

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “Are you avoiding me?”“What? No, of course not” said Sam, not looking at her





	The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



“Are you avoiding me?”

“What? No, of course not” said Sam, not looking at her, but he had been avoiding her, it had taken Rowena all day to get him alone, finally cornering him in the kitchen.

“I did try and warn you about the possible side effects of releasing that potion.”

“Yes, um, I know. I just didn't expect ...” He hadn't expected them to end up tangled in bed sheets together.

“Look, Sam, it is alright to be embarrassed, but avoiding me isn't going to change the fact that it happened.”

“I am not embarrassed.” Rowena raised her eyebrow “Okay, I'm a little embarrassed, but it is not just that. I am having a hard time wrapping my head around what happened. I never really thought about you like that before.”

“Like what? An attractive woman? A person with sexual needs? You keep talking Sam Winchester and I am going to get offended.”

“Rowena, that's not what I meant. We're like friends now, I don't want to ruin that.”

“Sam, nothing's ruined.”

“Good.” And as Sam turned his attention to taking items out of the fridge to make a sandwich, Rowena decided not to tell him that the potion couldn't have made him do things against his will, it only enhanced feelings that were already there.


End file.
